


Promise

by BubblesAlmighty



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig’s middle name is Elizabeth, Fluffy, M/M, Maybe I’ll continue it?, One Shot, awkward kids, but y’knoe, fake dating to real dating, i think it’s a bit ooc, idk - Freeform, promise rings, this is kind of short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblesAlmighty/pseuds/BubblesAlmighty
Summary: “I… We… W-We need to talk.”He prompted, and Craig tensed,“Oh.”It hit Tweek in the face how that sounded, but in a way, he kind of was breaking up with him, wasn’t he? He was just… trading the fake one for the real one; buying the full version after the trial. Except, Craig wasn’t a prostitute, so he wasn’t… *buying* the… full version.





	Promise

“Erm… Hey, Craig..?”  
Tweek started, sitting at the end of the bed with his legs crossed, fumbling with the coffee sat in his hands. Emotions were whirling around his head; panic, mostly; pressure to word it in a way that wouldn’t cause him to loose his- albeit unfortunately fake- boyfriend forever.  
They were watching the special Christmas edition of red racer; Craig on the pillows and Tweek as close to the television as possible, without getting off the bed. Now, however, he shuffled back, so he was sat next to Craig.  
“What’s up, Babe?”  
He asked, instinctively taking his hand. They’d continued the whole fake dating thing until high school, where they were at now.  
It was their last year. There were light pecks, like when they were playing superheroes; and eskimo kisses when they played eskimos, then cheek kisses when they were in public but…  
That was only when people were watching; when it was just as good as dating someone on a stage.  
An act.  
“I… We… W-We need to talk.”  
He prompted, and Craig tensed,  
“Oh.”  
It hit Tweek in the face how that sounded, but in a way, he kind of was breaking up with him, wasn’t he? He was just… trading the fake one for the real one; buying the full version after the trial. Except, Craig wasn’t a prostitute, so he wasn’t… *buying* the… full version.  
…  
“I…”  
He started  
“Tweek, if you want to break up, don’t try and sugar coat it. Just say.”  
He said, sounding…  
Shattered.  
“I don’t!”  
Tweek shouted, sitting up straight and looking at him,  
“God, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me since- since ever! I w-wanted to…”  
He trailed off, trying to find the words,  
“I…”  
He tried again, and then head butted his shoulder  
“I w-want to stop a-acting.”  
He murmured,  
“I w-want to a-actually be your boyfriend. I… want to hug you and snuggle a-and kiss you, I want to say cheesy things and bake together and-“  
He blurted, and Craig interrupted, looking concerned.  
“Tweek, we already do all of that.”  
He stated, then his eyes widened as he saw the tears that had formed in his eyes  
“It’s a-all an act though, i-isn’t it? Because of the A-Asian girls a-and…”  
He trailed off, staring at Craig as he laughed quietly  
“Don’t laugh at me…”  
He mumbled, irritated. But not really.  
“Sorry.”  
Craig apologised, and then pulled Tweek into a hug.  
“I want to be real boyfriends too. I didn’t know you thought it was still something that was pretend.”  
He admitted, tracing circles on his back, rocking him gently  
“I love you, Tweek. You make every day so bright and beautiful. Every time I look at you I feel like I’ve seen the edges of infinity because having someone as perfect as you seems impossible. I want you to know that none of our relationship felt fake to me. You’re honestly the best thing I could ever have; better then any amount of money, any gift or animal. And you’re so real, I sometimes wonder what unimaginable thing I did to gain this much good karma.”  
He mumbled, and Tweek froze, sitting up suddenly, staring at Craig with wide eyes; aquamarine eyes staring directly into Jade.  
“Say that a-again.”  
Craig blinked, then looked at the ceiling, trying to remember  
“You make every day bright and beautiful?”  
He offered and Tweek shook his head  
“Before that.”  
He stated, and Craig put a finger on his lips, smiling mischievously  
“I want to be real boyfriends too?”  
Tweek shoved him lightly, and Craig dramatically fell off the bed, Tweek letting out a concerned shout and looking over; only to find Craig was gone.  
“Huh?”  
He muttered and jumped with a scream as Craig tapped his shoulder, falling back off the bed, though getting his shirt grabbed and pulled back up.  
A present sat on the bed, a cube wrapped in cream paper.  
There was a pause.  
“Open it.”  
Craig prompted, and Tweek looked at the present, carefully undoing the wrapping; almost afraid to rip any of it.  
A little black box was what remained  
“Craig..?”  
Tweek started, then trailed off before he could even ask a question, Craig leaning forwards and opening the box.  
“They’re promise rings.”  
He explained, awkwardly rubbing his neck.  
“I guess it’s good we had this conversation now, otherwise this… could have really gone wrong.”  
He continued, and Tweek gaped, the inside of the box showing gold writing against velvet blue; calligraphic letters announcing  
‘I love you’  
With two rings in the box.  
“I mean, you don’t have to accept, obviously, it’s just… you would be someone I wouldn’t be… completely against… marrying…. One day, I mean,”  
He mumbled, slowly going a shade of red, then looking at Tweek.  
“Cause, y’know… I love you…”  
He continued. Then looked at Tweek; who looked like he’d crashed.  
He was staring at the rings as if they’d disappear any minute.  
“Tweek?”  
Craig asked, wondering if he’d actually heard any of that. He immediately panicked upon a tear falling down his face, rushing forwards with a curse, Then freezing when he started talking  
“I’m such a-an idiot.”  
He laughed, and there was a heartbeat of silence,  
“I thought- a-and you w-were a-actually about to propose and-“  
He started, then scrubbed at his eyes, smiling widely  
“You love me… all this time I thought it was fake. I was so worried about asking to actually be boyfriends and-“  
He cut himself off again, not seeming to know what he actually wanted to say.  
“Yes… I would love to marry you one day, Craig.”  
He accepted, and Craig smiled widely,  
“You really worried me there, Tweek- I thought you were actually breaking up with me.”  
He admitted laughingly, taking a ring out and sliding it onto Tweek’s finger, Tweek getting the other and doing the same with Craig.  
“I love you.”  
He told him, hugging him closely and Tweek smiled  
“I love you too.”  
He replied, nuzzling his head into Craig’s shoulder like a cat.  
“I a-always thought because we only ever kiss in public, a-and-“  
Tweek started as they broke away, and Craig laughed  
“That’s because I’m secretly really awkward, there’s not a moment I don’t think of kissing you.”  
He admitted, and Tweek laughed quietly, the two looking at each other for a moment.  
“I can’t believe I just admitted that.”  
He stated, covering his face as Tweek laughed, covering his mouth, blushing lightly. Craig hopelessly tried to fight off what could only be explained as a smile filled with nothing but pure love, gently caressing his cheek, the laughter trailing off as he made contact, cupping his jaw, and just looking at him; looking at every little detail in his face like he would never see it again.  
Tweek smiled softly, then closed the distance between them, resting a hand on craig’s shoulder as their lips gently touched, before Tweek pulled away, red.  
“Sorry, I- Er-“  
He started, and Craig shook his head  
“No, it’s fine. Don’t be.”  
God he knew what their parents meant by awkward teenage years; they’d kissed before now, it was always easier though, for some reason.  
“Try again?”  
Tweek offered, and Craig nodded, shifting slightly and leaning forwards, moving his hand from his jaw to the back of his neck and fitting their lips together.  
It was awkward, at first; they were both used to whistles and shouts and the occasional shout of ‘gay’, but it was just red racer playing in the background now. No one else was there.  
When they broke apart, it was silent, then the credits started, and there was background noise again,  
“Thanks.”  
Tweek blurted, and then went red, looking embarrassed and burying his face in his hands.  
Craig laughed, quietly, taking Tweek’s hands and kissing his forehead.  
“I, Craig Elizabeth Tucker, promise that whilst ever you wear that ring, I’ll protect you from anything that might try to harm you. From underpants gnomes, to Cartman, to the president and Kim Jong Un. And I’ll love you until the day I die.”  
He promised, his voice barely a murmur.  
“I, Tweek Tweak, f-first of all a-ask to take… your… second name- so my name doesn’t have a-as many, Erm… drug connotations.”  
He started, and Craig nodded  
“And second, I… I don’t know w-what I can offer you, Craig… I w-would fight an army for you… but… but I promise that no matter w-what happens, I’ll love you, with every fibre of my being. A-and I’ll stand by your side through it all, like you have with me.”  
He promised, looking down at the bed.  
“And thats all I could ever ask for, Tweekers.”  
Craig replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips, before turning back to the television, slinging an arm around Tweek’s shoulders, feeling him cuddle up to him.  
And they watched the TV, both wearing subtle smiles in a comfortable silence.  
“So, your middle name is Elizabeth?”  
Tweek suddenly asked, and Craig hit his head with his hand  
“Please, never mention that fact ever again.”  
He mumbled, embarrassed as Tweek laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this or keep it as a one shot?


End file.
